Question: Define the function $f(x) = 2x - 5$. For what value of $x$ is $f(x)$ equal to $f^{-1}(x)$?
Substituting $f^{-1}(x)$ into our expression for $f$ we get  \[f(f^{-1}(x))=2f^{-1}(x)-5.\]Since $f(f^{-1}(x))=x$ for all $x$ in the domain of $f^{-1}$, we have \[x=2f^{-1}(x)-5.\]or  \[f^{-1}(x)=\frac{x+5}2.\]We want to solve the equation $f(x) = f^{-1}(x)$, so \[2x-5=\frac{x+5}2.\]or \[4x-10=x+5.\]Solving for $x$, we find $x = \boxed{5}$.